The Cry Of A Heart
by bluedawn95
Summary: She woke up from her slumber their eyes met. He could tell she had been crying. In one night in one star a new love arises and an old one sets. SaixTenten oneshot


**The Cry Of A Heart**

**A/N: Hey this is going to be my first one-shot so please enjoy it. I just wanted to do a Sai one and thought Tenten would look absolutely great with him. Since most of the Sai-fic's are either gay or with Ino and Sukura. This one is short sorry! Don't kill me all u NejixTenten fans out there, please.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The leaves fell as her heart broke with the few simple words 'it's over' from his lips.

"I-I thought y-you l-lo-loved me, why are y-you doing t-this to m-me?" As she stuttered her words were all her heart would let her lips spill. For her heart was lonely once again as she lost her parents and now her boyfriend.

His white-creamy eyes looked down on the girl the girl who was crying, the girl who looked like a mess, the girl he loved, the girl who's heart he broke and most of all, the weapons mistress he had broken. She was one of the toughest kunoichi Konoha had. Plus known as a tomboy you wouldn't see her cry a lot or at all.

As his continued to gaze upon that girl he had just broken, his eyes filled with no emotion and so was his expression, he leaned down to face the girl.

"It's not like I had a choice you see. Hiashi-sama has everything already planed out. In 1 week I shall meet my bride-to-be and then once I meet her our arranged marriage will be sealed. My bride-to-be is another heir to a big Hyuuga corporation they live in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Tenten I still love you but, times have changed so have people Hiashi-sama believes I'm ready to be wedded off. And if not know then a perfect opportunity would be wasted to be able to put my talent, as the Hyuuga prodigy, to work as a leader of a Hyuuga corporation."

Yet even thought the explanation was there Tenten's tears kept falling down.

Neji cupped Tenten's cheeks and wiped away the tears from her face as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

This kiss was nothing passionate at all. Instead it was filled with nothing but, sorrow, pity, and pain not the love and miss she thought it to be of.

After their lips departed not saying a single word Neji left. His foot steps hard into the ground. Once Tenten couldn't feel his presence anymore her tears came out not only from her emotions but this time it also came from the heart.

Her heart used her tears to tell herself how scared it was, not knowing if it would ever be actually loved at all.

As her tears kept pounding out of her eyes nothing changed her eyes stayed blood shot, they were still red, and as puffy as every.

Ours past but her tears didn't dry, many hours past until the sun dipped out of the scenery and the moon's cool aurora came and settled the evening/night.

Her energy began to decrease as her eyes shut not to muster tears but to sleep. As the moon beamed down on the girl who had her heart torn and broken, now sleeping in a peaceful slumber.

-------------------------------------------------

As he hurried back he heard a small noise as if someone was crying. He hurried over to the noise.

It was dark but when he reached the source of the noise he saw a girl. She was beautiful and soon he realized she must have been the one crying. Since she had read, blood shot, and puffy eyes.

He realized as well that the crying had stopped and she was fast asleep. Her chest moved to the beat of the night which told him she was alive and breathing. As he listened closer he heard her breathe. Sharp, yet perfect to the beat of the night as well.

He shook the girl ever so slowly trying to wake her up but not to hurt her at all.

As the girl vegan to wake he felt a little proud f himself, he looked at her face and noticed the Konoha symbol.

------------------------------------------------

Her eyes awoke, she felt hands clutching her arms to shake her but not clutching so hard as to hurt her.

When her eyes adjusted to the night's light her red, puffy, blood shot eyes were met with black eyes that gleamed and shined in the moon's light.

As their star deepened there was only one thing on each of there minds.

She's the most beautiful angel I have ever met. He is my loving armor that I need to protect me and my heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought about it. There will be a sequel to this one-shot.


End file.
